


Explosive Accounting

by SusanaR



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Accounting, Explosions, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanaR/pseuds/SusanaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra just tends to make things blow up. Of late, his target seems to be Chirs Larrabee's temper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosive Accounting

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Set in a modern AU, where the seven are all federal law enforcement agents.

Two days ago Chris had excoriated Ezra for doing something phenomenally stupid (but brave). Two hours ago, Ezra got Chris to blow up at him over "padded" expense reports. Instead of going out drinking on the anniversary of the night his family was killed, Chris yelled at Ezra, who stormed out. Then Chris went to find the thrice-cursed idiot. 

"I never thought I would have someone to protect me from my own worst instincts." Ezra sighed wearily, finally allowing himself to relax and let Chris give him a hand up from his perch on the edge of the federal building's roof.

"Tell me about it." Larabee replied, still pissed off, but with the corners of this mouth twisting into a reluctant half-smile. "I never thought anybody but Buck would be stupid enough to piss me off on purpose this time of year, just to get my mind off of ... other things." 

"Yes well," Ezra said with a wince. "I was actually serious about reimbursing me for the materials needed to make the bombs. Mr. Larabee? Why are you laughing?"

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcomed! Thank you for reading!


End file.
